


Neverland

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Chicago, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Peter Pan - Freeform, Runaway, This was requested, and fluffy theo is really strange to write, but also really great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Theo wants you to runaway with him.





	Neverland

It's been a few months since the war against the hunters in Beacon Hills came to an end. Since then, everything, for the first time in years, has seemed to be quiet. There's not nearly as much pressure to keep everyone alive and keep all the supernatural quiet. The entire town seems to flow with a new sense of security and dignity. But, probably your favorite part, is getting to be with Theo effortlessly. There's no judgment surrounding your relationship now that he's redeemed himself. There are no secrets and neither of you has to risk your lives for each other every other second. You both get to have happy lives that seem like something out of a storybook.

"Ya know," Theo says, tracing circles around your naked shoulder as your head is rested on his chest. "This town is getting kind of boring."

"It _is_  kind of nice, isn't it?" Your eyes meet his beautiful pale green orbs.

"I guess." One side of his mouth is tugged into a soft smile. "But, don't you want an adventure?"

A sly grin graces your face as you readjust yourself, your forearm resting against across his chest and your stomach on the bed. "An adventure, Theo Raeken?"

"Yeah!" He chuckles. "Runaway with me, y/n y/l/n."

"You're insane." You giggle with the soft shake of your head.

"Yes. But you knew that." He bites his bottom lip, his eyes drenched in hope.

"We can't just, run away! That's, that stuff only happens in fairytales!"

"Who says?" He argues, the tugged smile not budging. "Come on. We'll make our own fairytale."

"We can't make our own fairytale!" Your eyes widen but your mouth holds a steady smile, wanting to jump into Theo's truck and go with him. "If, if we did then that would mean..." Your smile falls slightly, with the coming words. "we'd be like soulmates or something." Sarcasm is dripped in your words.

 **"** Don't you believe in soulmates? **"**  He raises his eyebrows quizzically.

"Well, of course,  _I_  do!" You defend quickly. "But, you don't. Do you?" You furrow your brows, expecting him to have some logical reason as to why soulmates don't exist and it's just setting your hopes to come crashing down.

"I didn't until I met you." Theo admits and butterflies erupt in your stomach. "You, uh," His brows furrows as his stare goes behind you as if trying to think of how to phrase his next sentence or if to even say it at all. "You piss me off so bad I wanna rip my hair out and knock myself out but," His eyes come back to yours and you can almost feel the sincerity and adornment for you radiating from him. "You make me care and you make me do things like this. I don't know. Something about you that makes me believe the soulmate shit isn't bullshit, alright?" His sweet voice comes to a stop with reluctance, not liking he's admitting to having actual feelings.

You kiss his lips softly through a tight smile. "Where are we going, Peter Pan?"

He grips your face and pulls in for an aggressive kiss. "To die, would be an awfully great adventure, Wendy."

"You just actually quoted Peter Pan." You start laughing as Theo sits up.

"You started it." He kisses you again before getting out of bed. "Chicago."

"Chicago?" You cock an eyebrow as you locate your bra.

"Chicago." He says again, sliding a shirt over his head.

"Like, the city that has a fuck ton of wind?" You grab one of Theo's hoodies and zip it on over your t-shirt.

"It's called the windy city because their politicians blow a lot of hot air."

You scoff at the random spout of knowledge he has for the city you've never seen. "And what're we gonna do there, in the big mid-western city?" You say, almost mocking him but utterly amused.

"Gotta be your typical tourists first." He finishes getting dressed before grabbing two bags from his closet. "Visit the Bean, have Chicago deep dish pizza, and," He moves over to you, cupping your face in his hands. "Go on the Ferris wheel at Navy Pier." He places a soft kiss on your lips before biting your bottom lip and pulling away.

"You're so corny." You let out a soft giggle as Theo starts throwing his clothes into a bag.

"You can't get enough though." He retorts, tossing you the other bag.

"Never." You smile wide and pack your bag, ready to get two thousand miles away from Beacon Hills.


End file.
